


零花钱

by Sophieeeee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Leo：我不管，我想给就给。





	零花钱

“Leo——”

Ezio将刚刚带上的兜帽扯了下来，Leonardo忍不住伸手抚了抚刺客头上那些翘来翘去的碎发。

“什么事，Ezio？”

Ezio抿着嘴似乎在专注地思考要怎么措辞，这挺少见的。一般而言，年轻人口中的话就像桥下的流水，就像他在屋顶上急匆匆地往前奔跑的步伐。非正式交谈时Ezio总是不由自主地将自己的想法一股脑地倒出来，似乎是执行任务时在心里憋了太多的思绪。有时Ezio甚至会轻轻推着画家的肩膀，催促画家快点回答自己的问题，Leonardo则会笑着摆摆手，他不喜欢匆忙作出回答，而且他喜欢看Ezio皱着眉头急不可耐却又不得不等待的样子。

年轻人搭着工作室里宽大的书桌开始四处张望着寻找灵感。Leonardo放下手转身开始整理自己的画笔。他知道Ezio总会告诉他的，他只是需要等待。

他把最后一幅揉皱的草稿扔到脚边的一摞废纸上时Ezio终于开口了。

“Leonardo，”Ezio顿了顿，似乎元音砸在了他的舌头上让他一时半会儿失去了说话的能力，“你知道我在打理一个庄园吧？”

Ezio当然不是在炫耀自己的多才多艺。Leonardo胡乱点了点头。他知道Ezio有时会回到蒙特里久尼，他仅剩的家人和他仅存的家。Ezio有时会坐在壁炉前描述那个一点点恢复生气的城市，翻新的建筑和街道上鲜艳起来的色彩，他甚至强撑着羞涩说自己修了一个妓院。

Leonardo还记得自己笑着拒绝一起去喝酒时Ezio复杂的表情。

Ezio抓起一个小水桶开始绕着桌子转圈，看起来像是被一个无形的陷阱给绊住了脚。

“你知道的，我在庄园里的收入可多了，几百几千的弗洛林呢。”

Ezio大概自己都没有意识到他语气中隐隐的得意，他看起来甚至有些摇头晃脑的。Leonardo忍不住笑了起来，他面对年轻人疑惑的目光，终于决定参与到对话当中。

“你想告诉我什么，我的朋友？”

Ezio叹了口气，举起自己的右手，那上面有不少的金币在闪烁：“所以你不用给我钱，我只是帮了你一点小忙。”

哦。Leonardo想道，原来是这样。

画家恍然大悟的表情让刺客松了一口气。Ezio将掌心的金币放在桌上，有些不知所措地把空了的手掌放在后脑勺上揉了揉，又将手臂有些尴尬地垂在身侧。

“那我走了，Leo。”

“不，Ezio，”画家连忙扬声拦住了奔向窗台的年轻人，“这些金币，把它们当做一个小小的礼物，就像是你的那些武器。”

Ezio放下踩上窗框的脚，有些疑惑地接过钱币。

“礼物？”

“是的，Ezio，我知道你有很多钱。”Leonardo戳了戳刺客腰上沉甸甸的钱袋，在内心感慨着，“只是——只是我愿意。你明白吗？我希望为你做点什么，但我能做的实在不多。”

Ezio看上去仍然有些困惑，他实在是一个过分专注于实用性的人，以至于对突如其来的情感无所适从。他歪着头想了想，Leonardo忍不住又伸手将他搭在肩膀的发带摆到一个合适的位置。Ezio对画家的动作不甚在意，他眨了眨眼，又点点头。

“我明白了，Leo，你为了做了很多。感谢你，我的朋友。”

我也收获了很多。Leonardo心想。

Ezio有些羞赧地转过身，他重新带上了兜帽，又成为了那个寡言少语的刺客。

“Ezio？在帮我一个忙？走门好吗？”

窗台前跃跃欲试的身影停顿了一下，Ezio低着头向一道影子一样略过画家的视线，经由工作室的木门离开了这个暂时的避风港。


End file.
